Something to Fight For
by XxyellowmellowxX
Summary: My take on Malfoy Manor when Hermione was tortured and afterwards at Shell Cottage. It will be a Hr/R fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter but i wish i did...

**AN: This is my second fanfic and my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope i did ok... I tried to make it as close to the book as possible**

* * *

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except…except the for the Mudblood"

Of course it would be her. She knew it but it didn't help stop the terror that ran through her like ice cold water.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face; Hermione winced as the blow echoed the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said, "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

For once, Hermione didn't know what to do. She had no plan, no nothing. She threw a panicked look at Ron as Bellatrix cut the rope binding her to them. She saw Ron's own scared look before Bellatrix dragged her into the sitting room by her hair.

When she let go, she began to circle Hermione like a predator. Hermione was trembling with fear knowing what Bellatrix did in the past.

"Where did you find this sword? Tell me now and I might give you a quick death." Bellatrix said pointing her wand at her chest.

She glared at her "I don't know what you are talking about."

As soon as she finished Bellatrix yelled out "Crucio!"

The pain was so unexpected, Hermione screamed out loud. It was like her insides had turned to acid, burning her, and all her bones felt like they were shattered. She knew she was only under the curse for maybe half a minute but it felt like a lifetime. When Bellatrix lifted the curse, she was on her hands and knees, panting and shaking.

"Don't mess with me Mudblood. Where. Did. You. Get. The. Sword?" She spat, her eyes filled with anger and disgust.

She didn't say anything but she braced herself if she could for the evitable.

With a scowl and an almost lazy flick of her wand Bellatrix cried out "Crucio." once again.

The pain flooded Hermione once again as she writhed on the floor. It seemed worse this time if it was even possible. Faintly she could hear Bellatrix screaming at her but she didn't know what she was saying.

As soon as Bellatrix dropped the curse, she was gasping for air. She could still feel the pain as it lingered in her body. She was in a loose fetal position on the floor and her face was pressed on the floor. She could almost hear someone say her name. It sounded like Ron or maybe her imagination.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" She went up to her and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"We found it – we found it – PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again, tears forming in her eyes. She just wanted it to end. The torture was slowly breaking her, slowly tearing her apart physically and mentally.

But the answer she gave was unsatisfying to Bellatrix. "You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been in my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Hermione shook her head frantically but Bellatrix shot the Cruciatus Curse at her and everything disappeared except for the pain. It seemed as time went on the curses got stronger or maybe it was because that Bellatrix was getting angrier. Every part of her body was throbbing, her ears were starting to ring and everyone in the room was getting blurry. Far away she could hear Ron call her name. He sounded so scared and desperate. She longed to be in his arms, safe, and just tell him how she felt.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell the truth or, I swear, I shall run you though with this knife!" Bellatrix said brandishing her knife in front of her face. The blade was pressed against her cheek.

To prove her point, she quickly slashed her cheek, leaving a bloody trail. Hermione cried out as the swallow cut throbbed with pain.

"Do not piss me off further. How did you get into my vault? What did you take?" Bellatrix said in a low deadly voice.

"We didn't." Hermione said panting, "I swear, please." She could never betray her friends no matter what happened.

Bellatrix grabbed her arm and forced her up. "For someone who is suppose to be smart, you sure are making some stupid choices. Though you are only a worthless Mudblood, I didn't expect anything more." She gave her a cut to the shoulder and dropped her back on the ground. She wiped her hand on her robes as if they were dirty.

Hermione groaned as she tried to stop the bleeding that was dyeing her sweater a crimson red.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" She didn't even give her a chance to answer.

Hermione screamed as the pain ran throughout her body like sharp knives.

"Do you like being cursed Mudblood? CRUCIO! Tell me now!" Bellatrix barely gave her time to collect herself before she cursed her again. She was screaming worse than ever and she didn't think she would last much longer.

"How did you get in my vault?" Bellatrix screamed as she lifted the curse, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed, "We've never been in your vault…" She tried to think of something, anything that could help them out of this horrible mess. "It isn't the real sword! It's just a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix, "Oh, a likely story!" She pointed her wand at her again. Hermione tried to brace herself.

Lucius intervened though, "But we can find out easily!" Lucius said, "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell whether the sword is real or not!"

Blurry-eyed she saw as a frightened Draco all but ran out of the room to get the goblin. Bellatrix turned to Hermione "You better be goddamn right or I can guarantee you a fate worse than death."

At that moment Draco reappeared with the goblin. Bellatrix went to stand right in front of him saying "You better tell the truth or you will end up like her. Is this the real sword?"

"Please, it's the truth" Hermione pleaded. Bellatrix didn't even turn around as she pointed her wand at her and said "Crucio." Once more pain reached her and she could feel her body and mind get weaker. Her throat hurt from all the screaming she had done. Black spots danced across her vision and the ringing in her ears never stopped.

"Don't interrupt me filth! Now tell me goblin. Is it the real sword?" When Griphook didn't respond right away she slapped him across the face.

"Stop! Don't!" Hermione cried out weakly before she realized that it was a stupid mistake that would only further anger Bellatrix. Instead of cursing her again though, she gave her a hard kick in the ribs, making Hermione scream out.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius as a faint crack sound was heard, "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?

"Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" Hermione heard footsteps leave the room once again and tried to fight the darkness that was trying to overtake her.

She hears Bellatrix ask about the sword again and this time the goblin answers. He says it is a fake. Thank goodness. The relief she feels is overwhelming as she finally gives into the darkness.

The last thing she can remember is someone saying "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and a flash of red hair.

* * *

**AN: please review and tell me if it is good or not. if you don't like it TELL me why just don't say it. **

**I hope I did the characters justice, Bellatrix is cool but was hard to write**

**Next chapter is Shell Cottage :D**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Well this is the next chapter! Sorry that is took awhile! I was trying make the best of the last week of summer break. It's so sad...

**I'm going to say this beforehand: I really can't write a french accent so sorry. (even though i learn french...) so fleur might sound a bit funny hehe.**

_Shell Cottage__, come on, Shell Cottage!_

Ron landed heavily on his feet before his knees buckled and he fell on the grass. He quickly got up because he had landed partly on Hermione. Ron swore, he hoped he didn't hurt her or splinch her as he checked over her. Hermione was unconscious and very pale. She had cuts all over but the most serious one was the one on shoulder and the one on her neck from when Bellatrix had threaten to kill her. The only thing that told him she was alright was her weak heartbeat and her shallow, irregular breathing.

Seeing the small cottage in the distance, he gathered up Hermione in his arms and began to run. She was a lot lighter than he would have thought. She needed to be okay, he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. As soon as he was close enough he hollered "BILL! FLEUR! Help please!"

Bill and Fleur came out running. "Ron! What happened?" When he saw Hermione he gasped "What happened to Hermione?"

"I can't tell you. Please Bill, help her. She needs to be ok." Ron pleaded desperately. Bill nodded "Fleur can help you heal her wounds. She can stay in the guest room you were in last time. Where is Harry?"

"He's coming." He gave a quick nod and quickly went up the stairs, careful not to hurt Hermione further. Walking over to the small bed, he gently laid her down. Ron brushed her hair out of her face, marvelling how beautiful she looked even though she was hurt.

He couldn't believe how close he was to losing her tonight. Even now, when he could see she was safe he could hear her screams echo in his head. He realized how fast someone could be taken away from him and vowed he would tell Hermione how he felt about her when she woke up.

Hermione stirred slightly. "Hermione?" he whispered. He looked over her; her shirt had ridden up a bit and he could see more cuts and bruises all over her stomach. His angry flared up; if he ever saw Bellatrix again he would kill her. He pushed her sweater up higher, looking for more injuries but feeling a bit like a pervert as he looked at her body. He hoped Fleur wouldn't see him like this…

The chandelier crystals had given her some small cuts all over her abdomen, arms and face. Her ribs were bruised, maybe even broken.

Now that he was studying her, he noticed how the hunt for horcruxes had affected her. She was very thin from eating the wild mushrooms and whatever else they found. Her clothes almost seemed like they were hanging from her body. He could count her ribs. He knew that they all were thinner than before but it seemed like she was the worse out of all three of them.

As he pulled down her shirt a small groan snapped Ron out of his thoughts. "Hermione?" he asked hopefully.

"Ron?" Hermione mumbled, her eyes still closed. Her voice sounded very raspy and hoarse from all the screaming she did.

"Hermione! Can you open your eyes?" After a moment her eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Ron cried out as he hugged her.

"Wha? Where are we?" she asked, her eyes roaming across the unfamiliar room.

"Bill and Fleur's – Shell Cottage. How are you feeling? Where does it hurt most?" She looked exhausted.

"I'll – be fine. Just a bit – sore." She said breathing heavily. She tried to hide a wince but Ron wasn't fooled. "You are not fine. Don't lie to be please Mione."

She looked away "I uh … it hurts to breathe. And my throat."

Ron nodded "I'll go get Fleur, just stay put." He started to go but felt Hermione weakly grip his hand. "Don't go please." He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You were so brave tonight Mione. A true Gryffindor." He held her hand by his face as a reassurance that she was really here. His thoughts travelled back to Malfoy Manor and he shuddered. "Bloody hell Hermione! I was so scared for you! I was so scared I would never see you again!" A tear left his eye.

A flash of surprise appeared on her face before she smiled softly. Her free arm trembled slightly as she reached up to wipe the tear away. "I'm right here Ron."

A door opening startled them. He turned to see Fleur at the door.

"Ow iz 'ermione?" She asked coming over with many potions in her arms.

"She says it's hard to breathe." Said Ron, standing up.

Fleur began to wave her wand over Hermione's body. "You vill be alright, I tink. Your ribs are cracked though" Ron sighed in relief.

Fleur started to apply the Essence of Dittany on to Hermione's cuts. "Ron, you must go. Zis is not for boyz."

Hermione's face turned scarlet and Ron felt his own face turn red "Fleur please, I can't leave her. I'll – I'll just turn around and you can do – um your thing." He turned around, facing the wall.

Fleur smiled before applying the dittany and muttered some healing spells. He heard Hermione cry out in pain and he was so tempted to turn around and wrap her arms around her. He never wanted to see her in pain again. After what seemed like an eternity she finally finished. "Ron, you may look now. She vill be alright."

"Thanks Fleur." He said as he went over to hold Hermione's hand again. Fleur nodded and left the room.

She was trying to sit up so Ron helped her gently. "Don't strain yourself Mione."

She gave him a smile, "You're being very sweet today."

"Just you wait, I'm probably going to do something stupid and be a bloody git again." Ron told her with a small grin

"Language Ronald." She chastised softly, "Thank you for saving me Ron. I didn't think I could take anymore of…that."

"I couldn't do anything though! All I could do was listen to you scream!" He cried out.

She hugged him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "You did help me Ron. I heard you screaming my name. It gave me strength; it gave me something to fight for."

"Your worth fighting for too Mione. I'll always stand by you." Ron said, "I – I care about you."

Hermione was surprised but a big smile danced onto her face and she hugged him tighter. "I do too.

The door opened and Bill came in. "How are you Hermione?" Ron and Hermione broke apart before Hermione replied "Better thanks. How's Harry?"

"Harry's fine but the house elf…" He seemed reluctant to continue.

"Dobby? What's wrong with him? He saved us." Ron said. Hermione was confused "Dobby?"

"Dobby's dead. He had a knife in his chest. Harry is digging a hole to bury him" Bill replied.

"Oh no Dobby!" Hermione cried out, tears in her eyes.

Ron got up "I'll go and help him. You stay here and rest Hermione." He ignored her protests and before he could change his mind, quickly kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I'll be back Mione, don't worry." He said leaving her shocked on the bed and left with Bill.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you for the people that reviewed! **

**I'm debating if I should write another chapter for Dobby's funeral, please tell me if I should**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so sorry about the long wait. I was busy with school work and life, but I finally finished though!**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others so hopefully it will satisfy you. It is a bit fluffy but with a bit of angst so enjoy!**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed, you make my day.**

As Bill and Ron walked down the stairs, Bill asked "Ron please, can you tell what happened? Why were you with goblins, Ollivander and the others?"

He sighed, "I can't tell you I'm sorry Bill. Dumblebore left Harry and us a mission."

Bill ran a hand over his face before he nodded, "There are extra spades in the shed."

Ron went out to the shed to look for the extra spades when Dean joined him.

"I'll help too. I might as well do something useful." He said. Ron nodded and without another word went to join Harry.

He looked up from his digging "How's Hermione?"

"Better" Ron said, "Fleur's looking after her." Thank Merlin she's okay. Ron didn't know what he would do if they had escaped any later.

He began to dig and there was something nice about just using his own strength to do it. It was a simple task but it helped him release some pent up emotions.

He thought about how courageous Dobby was, saving everyone only to be killed. It wasn't fair. Now he wished that he paid more attention to Hermione's S.P.E.W.

Finally the hole was big enough. Harry wrapped Dobby snugly in his jacket. He looked odd without his unusual hats and socks on so Ron took of his shoes and socks and put the latter on Dobby's feet.

Dean produced a wool hat and put it on his head.

"We should close his eyes." He heard Luna say as she approached them with the others but Ron only had eyes for Hermione. She was pale and unsteady on her feet but it meant she was regaining her strength and that made his heart swell with happiness.

When she reached him he put an arm around her, happy to have her in his arms again. She gave him a brief smile before she turned to Harry and the others.

Luna closed Dobby's eyes saying "There. Now he could be sleeping."

Harry placed the elf in the hole. "I think we ought to say something," Luna piped up, "I'll go first, shall I?"

"Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from the cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

She turned to look at Ron. It was his turn to say something but what could he say? Luna had said everything. He cleared his throat "Yeah…thanks Dobby." He felt Hermione squeeze his waist in response. She had a few tears falling down her face as Ron looked at her and giving her a small smile before turning to Harry who said "Goodbye Dobby."

Bill raised his wand and the pile of earth beside the grave rose and fell neatly upon it, a small, reddish mound.

"D'you mind if I stay here for a moment?" Harry asked quietly.

They all started to head back to the house murmuring words of comfort to Harry. Hermione brushed the top of his head softly and said: "It will be ok Harry." before leaving too.

Ron patted his shoulder, "We'll make it through this mate, I know we will."

He started to walk towards the cottage to find Hermione waiting for him. She looked exhausted and was swaying a bit. Ron hurried to her, wrapping his arm around her waist again.

"Sorry Mione. I shouldn't have let you go." He said as she leaned on him for support.

"S'ok, just a bit tired." She said softly.

They walked back slowly, watching the sky get lighter as dawn approached.

Bill and the others were waiting for them when they got back. "Are you sure you can't at least tell us what happened yesterday? Hermione, you look like you were tortured," Hermione flinched slightly at that before Ron rubbed her arm, soothing her. "Can't you tell us who did it?"

"I'm sorry Bill, I told you before, I can't." Ron said. Bill sighed, unsurprised.

Ron and Hermione went to sit in the oversized armchair. They were both thin enough that they could both fit.

"Is everyone back at home alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We moved everyone to Aunt Muriel's house. We put the Fidelius Charm on their house and on this one. We're lucky Ginny's on holiday. If she was in Hogwarts, they would have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe too.

Harry came in and Hill started to explain what they were talking about. While he was doing that, Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go up and rest Hermione." He said softly

"No we need to start planning to find the other Horcurxes." Hermione replied.

"Mione you need to look after yourself first. We can plan tomorrow. Do you still hurt?" Ron asked. He had such concerned face Hermione gave a small smile. She remembered the little boy who was ignorant of other people's feelings and saw how much he matured over the years.

Shaking her head she said "No I'm fine. I'm just a little sore." They saw Harry go up the stairs. "How do you think Harry is?"

Ron felt a brief moment of jealousy before remembering Harry's words back when they destroyed the locket. "Dunno. Dobby's death hit him hard."

They both fell silent, deep in thought. After a few moments Hermione spoke "What are we going to do now?"

Ron did not know what to say. They were back to square one. There were still two more Horcruxes to be found and destroyed. "Dunno." He repeated. He saw Harry come back down and Bill and Fleur talking to him. "What do you think Harry's thinking?"

As if on cue Harry called out to them "I need you two, as well!" Relived that they were still needed, they both got up and followed Harry.

"How are you?" Harry asked "You were amazing – coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that –"

Hermione gave him a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.

"What are we doing now Harry?" he asked

"You'll see. Come on." He replied before going into Bill and Fleur's room.

It turns out it was Griphook they were going to talk to. Why could Harry want with a goblin?

"We do!" Hermione said protesting, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!"

She said that word, that stupid word that degraded all muggle-borns. Anger coursed through him, he never wanted to hear that word again. "Don't call yourself –"he muttered angrily before Hermione interrupted him "Why shouldn't I?" said Hermione, "Mudblood and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order that you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys!"

As she spoke, she pulled aside the neck of the dressing gown to reveal the thin cut Bellatrix had made, scarlet against her throat. Ron swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. It was a physical reminder of what she endured and how he failed to protect her.

"Did you know that is was Harry who set Dobby free?" she asked "Did you know that we've wanted elves to be freed for years?" Ron fidgeted uncomfortably on the arm of Hermione's chair thinking about all the times he laughed at S.P.E.W. "You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do, Griphook!"

Ron didn't pay much attention after, deep in thought but he was shocked that Harry wanted to break into the Lestranges vault in Gringotts. It turns out that there may be a Horcrux in there. It was going to be very tricky; it was a high security vault.

After they talked to Ollivander about Harry's wand and the Elder wand. He was glad Wormtail's wand would work for him even though he wanted his own back.

The trio exited the room tired and done for the day. "Well, good night." Harry said before going downstairs.

Ron and Hermione were silent for a moment before Ron said "Well I should go to bed too. G'night."

"Good night Ron." She replied. Ron turned to go downstairs before turning back "Oh and don't call yourself a Mudblood Hermione."

"But I –"she started to protest before Ron cut her off "I know, but your blood isn't filthy."

Her face softened "Thank you Ron." He nodded feeling his ears turn pink and went downstairs.

_All she could feel was __pain, pain that she never wanted to feel again. Bellatrix was once again looming over her, shouting things at her that she didn't hear. She wondered if being at Shell Cottage was all just a dream. Everything seemed so real._

"_Listen to me when I'm talking to you, bitch!" Hermione felt her scalp burn as Bellatrix used her hair to pull her up. "Tell me what I want to know! CRUCIO!"_

_The pain was unbearable. She heard loud screams of agony only to find out it was her screams. "No…please" she moaned. She could feel arms around her and she struggled, not wanting to hurt anymore. She wanted Ron, she wanted to jump in his warm arms and feel safe._

"_Hermione!" Someone was calling her but she couldn't tell who it was. It seemed so familiar…_

"_Come on Hermione, wake up! WAKE UP MIONE!"_

Hermione woke up with a start, still screaming and limbs still flaring around. Her eyes searched the small dark room to find Ron holding her and Harry, Bill and Fleur near the door. It was just a dream; just a horrible nightmare but it didn't stop her shaking and heavy breathing.

She threw her arms around Ron, sobbing. Ron tightened his arms around her murmuring "It's alright Mione. It's just a dream, she's not here. You're safe." He rubbed gentle circles on her back, calming her.

Eventually her sobs quieten for her to look up at Ron. His eyes were red as if he were holding back tears. Everyone else had gone back to bed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

Ron barked out a small laugh "You're worried you woke me up! I couldn't even fall asleep. Gods Hermione you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you alright?" She gave him a look "Right. Stupid question. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's… I can't talk about it right now." She said, feeling very small.

"Alright but I'm here if you do kay? I should have known you would have a nightmare though. That stuff doesn't go away over night. I should have stayed with you."

"S'not your fault. And you're here now." She was still in his arms, her face by his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady beat was soothing to her.

After a moment she whispered "Ron?"

"Mmhmm." He replied

"Uh can you um… stay with me tonight? At least till I fall asleep?" She asked her face scarlet in colour.

Ron smiled broadly "Sure." They both slid under the covers before Ron pressed a small kiss on Hermione's forehead "Good night Mione."

Hermione barely said good night back before falling in a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing what people have to say about it.**

** I have a couple of ideas for more HP fanfics so stay tune!**

** Until next time,**

** yellowmellow XD**


End file.
